one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Rosen vs FNAF
Description This is JohnVader31's 8th OMM and it is a battle between famous YTP meme and children book author Michael Rosen and the some of the animatronics of FNAF. The animatronic fighting Michael Rosen are Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap and Golden Freddy. The battle will take place at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. One Minute Melee Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds. 2 Fighters, no research, 60 seconds MELEE!!! Pre Fight Michael Rosen and his class was on a over night school trip to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Chica and Bonnie came by to kill the children. Michael Rosen spotted the two animatronics. "Right, you two better go away right now or I will feed you and your friends to the ducks." Threatened Michael Rosen. Chica and Bonnie didn't lessen to Michael Rosen. "Right, you asked for this." said Michael Rosen whilst preparing to fight. Will FNAF take the glory again, FIGHT!!! (60 sec) Michael Rosen got out his plum launcher and tried to shoot Chica and Bonnie but it had no effect. Chica bit Michael Rosen in the arm. "OW... that hurt." said Michael Rosen in pain. Bonnie tried to whack Michael Rosen in the head with his guitar. (50 sec) Michael Rosen got his arm out off Chica's mouth and grabbed Bonnies guitar and whacked Bonnie and Chica with it. Then Bonnie and Chica went on the floor and died. "Hard luck mate, I knew you were a bit weak." mocked Michael Rosen. Then Foxy, Springtrap and Freddy came out to kill Michael Rosen. (40 sec) Michael Rosen got a jug of liquid pizza. "Lift the jug, sip a bit, *sip* oh this is good, this is, *long sip* REALLY GOOD." said Michael Rosen whist he was drinking the liquid pizza. When Michael Rosen finished drinking the liquid pizza he went up to Foxy and punch him but Foxy kicked Michael Rosen. Michael Rosen got out his plum launcher and shot Foxy in he head. Foxy died. Springtrap held Michael Rosen in a head lock and Freddy started beating him up. (30 sec) Michael Rosen got out a grenade and put it in Springtrap's mouth causing him to explode. Freddy punched Michael Rosen in the nose. "It's hurting." said Michael Rosen in pain. "No breathing" said Michael Rosen for no good reason. Michael Rosen started saying random things for no good reason. When Freddy was confused he got a plane and threw it a Freddy. (20 sec) Michael Rosen thought it was over. He started to wonder around the pizzeria for a while. Then Golden Freddy jumped scared Michael Rosen. Michael Rosen ran off to the camera room. When he reach the camera room Golden Freddy blocked his way in. (10 sec) "Any last words, Michael?" asked Golden Freddy. Then Michael Rosen got up and said "Keel over and die." Then Golden Freddy disappeared. K.O Post fight. Michael Rosen found the remains of Bonnie and Chica and dragged them out of the pizzeria. The next day Michael Rosen threw Bonnie and Chica in the duck pond. "*click* Noice" said Michael Rosen. Results This melees winner is Michael Rosen. Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees